A conventional bingo game machine employs, e.g., a roulette-like random number selector, at the time of number selection (lottery). Bingo cards of respective players are displayed on a screen, and the random number selector conducts several times of lottery operations, thereby selecting, e.g., five numbers (or symbols). When any of the thus-selected numbers are present on the bingo cards, corresponding numbers on the bingo cards become valid. In some cases, bingo cards are provided with symbols “FREE” which yield the same effect as those attained by the numbers which have been selected and validated by the lottery. When a continuous line is established vertically, horizontally, or diagonally on the bingo card by the five numbers that have been made valid by the lottery or with an aid of the symbol “FREE,” a BINGO is established, whereby a predetermined number of tokens are paid.
However, the conventional bingo game machine conducts a random number selection in a manner well known by the players. Hence, an impression of obsolescence of a bingo game has become stronger. Further, a game offered by the bingo game machine is achieved by merely performing a conventional bingo game, in which numbered balls are drawn by lottery and corresponding numbers on a card are opened. Therefore, providing a player a sense of amusement and excitement in the bingo game is not an easy task.